Adios
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: La vida no es logica. Aunque pasemos toda nuestra existencia tratando de explicar sus acciones, estas respuestas nunca llegaran. A veces el mejor camino esta, en ceder a sus hechos y aceptar la despedida.


**Adiós.**

_"La vida no es justa. Ni aunque el planeta entero decida morir hoy, el mundo entrara en equilibrio. A diario, el mundo parace mas incongruente, y cuando pierdes a un ser querido, las cosas son mas ilogicas. _

_El destino no conseguira ser equitativo a pesar de las vueltas que el mundo de. La vida a cada segundo que pasa, es mas idolente con las causas y heridas de los ajenos. Ella, no tiene familia." _Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

Para serte sincera no sé por dónde comenzar esta carta.

Aun si soy sincera no entiendo por seguí el inútil consejo del psicólogo, pero aquí estoy, no puedo dar marcha atrás.

**Querido Edward:**

Hace algunos meses me dijiste adiós sin siquiera saber si quería que nos despidiéramos.

Hoy, después de un montón de lágrimas, aun no estoy contenta con la despedida.

He tenido que afrontar un inmenso rencor contra ti por dejarme aquí sola. Al menos debiste llevarme contigo y las cosas ahora serían mucho más fáciles.

También sé que, en el fondo de ti, sabias que llevarme sería demasiado egoísta para alguien más

Después de mucho rencor, di paso al llanto por el desconsuelo. Odiarte era hacerme mucho más daño, y no permitiría que regresaras.

Te extraño más que nada en el mundo. En las noches, tu ausencia me mata. Siento que la vida comenzó contigo y termino en esta lapida junto a ti. El mundo no parece lo mismo desde que te fuiste, pero tengo que ser fuerte por el tiempo que sea necesario.

Ambos sabíamos, que tarde o temprano, esto debía terminar. Ya estaba predeterminado que te alejarías de mí, y yo tuve tiempo para aceptarlo.

Pero, ni todo el tiempo del mundo, evito que viviera las diferentes etapas de "Sanación" como lo llama mi psicólogo, que fue tu partida.

Era demasiada la esperanza de que sobrevivieras. Hice todo lo que Dios me puso en frente para salvarte. Luche en contra de viento y marea para que tu vida se alargara. Para que pudiéramos seguir juntos, pero no fue posible.

No sé qué fue lo que hice mal. Ha de ser que no rece lo suficiente o que no hice todo lo verdaderamente posible. Mi causa no fue noble y mis plegarias no tuvieron suficiente fe, y perdí por todas estas fallas.

Siento mucho no haber hecho más por ti, Edward. Ser tan inútil, en algún momento me debía cobrar factura y tuviste que pagarla tú.

Yo, debí hacer más por ti, pero aquí estoy, frente a tu lapida, dándome cuenta de que igual las cosas no cambian. Que la vida no gana justicia de por día y que no todas las plegarias tienen atención o no son tan fuertes para llegar a los oídos de Dios.

Este camino es largo. La culpa no es una buena amiga. La soledad no es tan fiel compañera como dicen. La vida no es nunca tan justa como debería. No importa cuántos días pasen y cuanto ruegue, la vida no termina de encontrarme contigo.

Ahora, necesito vivir en contra de mi voluntad, porque alguien más depende de mí.

Aun no encuentro explicación que le de normalidad al hecho de que tanta gente muera y ya. No parece justo que el ciclo biológico arrebate sentimientos y deje heridas en carne viva.

La vida a cada segundo que pasa parece más incongruente. Todo lo que parecía tener sentido antes, ahora lo perdió. Ha de ser que nunca me había tocado encontrarme con la incongruente realidad desde tan cerca como ahora.

Bueno, creo que el sentido de esta carta no era hacerte cargar con mi molestia y amargura perenne con el mundo.

Por otra parte mucho más positiva, Anthony es cada día más parecido a ti. A veces, hasta me duele lo parecido que son, solo sirve para recordarme cuanto me haces falta.

Por qué tuviste que irte? Éramos tan felices.

Por qué esa inútil enfermedad tuvo que interponerse entre nosotros tres y nuestra felicidad?

Hace poco, Anthony me pregunto por su padre. El agujero en mi pecho fue enorme cuando tuve que contarle que papi había muerto antes de que naciera.

Su cara de tristeza y confuncion me entristeció mucho más.

Esa noche, como para varia, llore, abrazando la última foto que nos tomamos juntos antes de que cambiara tu estado de salud.

Amor, esta carta en realidad no era para nada de este discurso de incongruencias, ni para hacerte saber cómo me duele Anthony.

Con esta carta, trato de cumplir lo que hace años debí haber hecho.

Estos años he tratado de vivir amarrada a ti. Me he aferrado a tu recuerdo como si de eso dependiera mi vida y ahora, debo hacer lo mejor para ti, para mí y para nuestro hijo.

Debo dejar de venir a diario a llorarte. Debo comenzar de nuevo mi vida. Ir a fiestas, celebrar mi cumpleaños, ver a tu familia, abrir la mitad del closet. Botar tu ropa, tu cepillo de dientes. Colocar tus fotos en un lugar poco accesible para mí en mis crisis de llanto en la madrugada. Necesito calentar el frio del lado de tu cama.

Lo siento mucho amor, pero debo dejar de morir junto a ti. Debo dejarte ir.

Ya no quiero llorar más.

Debo….Decirte Adiós…

Te amo, siempre lo hare. Espero que pronto podamos reunirnos.

Nadie será como tú, te lo aseguro.

Gracias por estar junto a mí, por ser mi guía, mi amigo, mi sol, luna, atardecer y anochecer.

Gracias por haber nacido.

Ahora, necesito cerrar este capítulo. Dejarte descansar y volver a vivir.

**Amor…Lo siento…Gracias…Adiós.**

* * *

**Con mucho aprecio para todas las personas que de alguna u otra manera hemos tenido que despedirnos de algun ser querido, en contra corriente.**

**A veces, es momento de aceptar la vida asi como es, sin importar si puedes o no explicar sus acciones, bajar la cabeza y decir Adios...**

**Con aprecio para ustedes, que han tenido que despedirse de alguien.**

**Para mis abuelos, tios y mi padre...Adios...**

**Comentarios?...Gracias**


End file.
